This invention relates generally to medical devices and pertains more particularly to a surgical tool for the implantation of urological prosthetic devices.
Various techniques and equipment have been developed for the implantation of urological prosthetic devices, using tools such as forceps or dilators. One well known type of prosthetic device which may be implanted using such tools is described by Robert Buuck in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102 which discloses a penile erection system. That patent describes the use of a rigid metal rod to dilate the corpora cavernosa regions of the penis to allow insertion of inflatable prosthetic cylinders.
Several other tools have been provided in this art, including one by Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,151 and another by Furlow and Mikulich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,370. Both of these tools, among other things, are used to introduce a suture carrying needle into the penile corpora cavernosa. The Furlow et al. device has overcome many of the undesirable aspects of prior insertion tools and methods. However, the Scott and Furlow et al. tools, as well as other prior art tools, have a disadvantage in that they are rigid, which constricts the maneuverability of the tools when encountering other external bodily obstructions, such as obese abdomens, as is further discussed hereinbelow.
This invention provides a new and improved tool constructed in such a manner and of such materials as to render it flexible and in its most preferred embodiment malleable, and even provides it in a disposable form, thus eliminating the necessity for sterilization of the tool between procedures.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved tool for implanting medical prosthetic devices and for other medical procedures. The tool has advantages over existing tools in the following areas:
1. Increased ease of passage and insertion of the tool due to its flexibility. PA1 2. Increased control of insertion and position of the suture carrying needle with the ability to retract the needle if the position is not optimal without removing and replacing the instrument with resultant minimization of tissue trauma. PA1 3. Conformity to tissue curves and angles with less chance of a crossover between the septum dividing the corpora cavernosa and/or trauma to the corpus spongiosum tissue. PA1 4. Disposability so there is no chance of contamination due to retained debris from a previous procedure. PA1 5. Positive control of the suture needle with minimal chance of unintentional exposure of the needle. PA1 6. Malleability with resultant greater ease of placement and positioning in cases of anatomical and positional obstructions or abnormalities.